


Knight’s Reward

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Lightning and Tifa [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Lightning saves Tifa from lowlives who had her tired up. This caused the feelings she had for Lightning when she was a kid to rewaken. Now as an adult she can confess and to give her knight a little "reward".





	Knight’s Reward

A young Tifa was enjoying a nice little walk through her home of Nibelheim on this bright sunny day. Because what happened at the mountain, Tifa is only allowed to roam through the town. What saddens Tifa is that she can't see Cloud for while. Her father is still mad at him for getting his little girl get badly hurt. But is still allowed to play with Cloud's twin sister, Lightning. The storm twins are what the people call them.

"Lightning!" Tifa said spotting her friend who just came back from training with her sword master. "I can't believe you're already learning how to fight."

"It's not easy." the ten-year-old Lightning said with a tired tone. "Apparently there's more to sword fighting then just stabbing the other guy." she sighs "At least she's not confusing me with my brother. I know we look the same, but our hair colour is different. Are the people of this town colour blind or something?"

"Don't forget they keep calling you a boy and Cloud a girl." Tifa said with a giggle which produced a groan of annoyance from the pink-haired girl. "By the way, here's your master from?"

"A group called KNIGHT and from what she tells me, it's basically like SOLDIER but with only girls." Lightning explains.

Just then the girls spot two women going down an ally. Tifa takes Lightning's hand and flows them. Very curious where they're doing. Lightning would object but is too exhausted to say anything. The girls followed the women until they stopped. Quickly, Tifa and Lightning hid behind some stacked boxes. What caught Tifa's eye was the rings around their fingers. "Are they married?" Tifa asks Lightning but gets no reply. Turning Tifa saw Lightning sleeping. Smiling, Tifa turns back to the women and had to muffle a gasp.

They embraced each other very closely and what the women did forever burns into her mind. Blushing, Tifa turns back to Lightning. "You're much better than my husband!" one the woman cried out. By tone her voice caused Tifa's heart to beat by the second. When the moaning commences, Tifa hugs Lightning's arm. Her eyes were glued to the sleeping girl with the rose-coloured hair. Thinking of doing whatever the women are doing to Lightning.  _"Is that what all grown-ups do when they are alone?"_ Tifa wonders.

For the next few minutes, Tifa heard everything. Even moan every strange wet sound, hearing one of them screaming out "I love you" and how good it feels. Tifa has no idea what they are doing but is very intrigued. When she worked up the courage to look, could hear them walking towards them. Thinking fast, Tifa rests her head on Lightning's shoulder than pretend to sleep. When they came close Tifa can hear them saying how cute the two little girls looked.

They murmured a few things before saying "Same time next week?"

"You bet! I feel so stimulated!"

"We need to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, but must keep what we're doing a secret. Not a lot of people are to keen on our kind of love." those words Tifa took to heart and she interlocked her fingers with Lightning's.

It was then Lightning mumbles something in her sleep "I'll protect you Tifa, like a real knight."

* * *

Clad in Knight of Etro armour, Lightning tore through men with great efficiency. Her silver gunblade sliced them in two and her shield crushed their bones. She did fire a few bullets as to kill some goons swiftly. When she discovered Tifa got captured. Instantly sprang into action. "I hope I'm not too late." she said running down a few hallways. With the speeds, she's going created a backdraft.

Bursting through the door noticed Tifa strung up. Her hands were tied over her head and her legs were bound apart. It was very clear what they had intended for Tifa and it made Lightning's blood boil. So she proceeds to kill every thug in the most unmerciful way imaginable. Tifa had to close her eyes for some of them. A few attempted to run, but Lightning didn't let them get away. They begged for their lives, but it fell on deaf ears. She gave them no quarter.

As Lightning was killing them Tifa noticed the suit of armour Lightning wore. Where in the world did Lightning find that? Certainly not from Shinra. It doesn't have their logo on it. Also, the uniform for KNIGHT is exactly same as SOLDIER. Makes you question why they're named that. Her train of thought was cut off by Lightning's voice. "They're all dead. Now let's get you out of there." she said making her way to Tifa. Wiping off the blood on her armour and gunblade. Because of all the commotion, Lightning's spiked up in the same way as Cloud's. Nonetheless, Lightning fixes her hair quickly but simply moving her fingers through it in one swift movement. No gel required.

"Thanks a lot, Light. You really saved me." Tifa said as Lightning started to undo the binds on her legs. Once released, shook them to get the blood circling.

"What are friends for, right?" Lightning said with a smile. While she started to unfix the binds on Tifa's writs. She wiggled her fingers so she can get feeling back into her hands. Lightning stops for a second "You smell nice. Is that perfume?" Lightning asked.

"Oh like it?" Tifa asks Lightning who nods "I'm happy I chose the right one." Tifa said. She is a bit timid because Lightning was so close to her. Causing her heart to pound kind of fast, and a blush developed on her face. It was when Lightning's face got really close to her own. Their lips were inches apart "Light?" she asked her childhood crush. But the knight did not say a word, preferably moves her face closer. Tifa's eyes enlarge when Lightning kissed her. Both of them slowly shut their eyes when they proceeded the kiss.

Lightning took off her breastplate because it will feel uncomfortable on Tifa's back. Besides, it was a tad pointy. Once it dropped on to the ground along with her shield, coils her arms around Tifa's hips. Drawing her close and deepens the kiss with Tifa. When Lightning rolled her tongue over Tifa's lips, she can't help but open them. Accepting the invitation, Lightning drove her tongue into Tifa's mouth. The heartfelt kiss left Tifa's head spinning. A feeling she yearned.

Not since childhood, they kissed like this. The two little girls were found doing that by their parents and got into deep trouble. However being the rebellious kids they are kept kissing. It was precisely what she remembered tho this time as adults, the kiss is more powerful, more sensual. Tifa let out a startled groan when Lightning grasped her bosoms. Her entire frame quivered in pleasure when Lightning worked them like dough.

Her nipples stiffen plus her black panties got drenched by her juices. Feeling stimulated, Tifa began to rub her large, plump ass on Lightning's groin. Who pulled up her white tank-top and rubs her breasts directly. Frequently rubbing her rock hard nipples. Tifa broke the kiss to let a loud cry of Lightning's name. She played with Tifa's nipples till the busty brawler came.

As the effects of her orgasm gradually wear off, felt Lightning go beneath her miniskirt. She didn't complain tho because whatever Lightning had in mind is going be excellent. A fact Tifa was proven instantly right when Lightning moves her panties to the side and rammed her tongue in. Lightning kept Tifa's ass still so she thoroughly explores Tifa's pussy.

Tifa lets out moans of desire as Lightning's tongue moved inside her. Every juice that dripped out of her pussy, Lightning lapped it all up. Tifa wonders how Lightning learned to do this, but a large quantity of pleasure halted that thought entirely. It was enough to make Tifa cum again. It was stronger than the last. Lightning's tongue felt wondrous, her pussy coveted something bigger to go inside her. Something to fill her entire pussy up.

A request Lightning quickly granted "Get ready." she muttered in Tifa's ear who quivered by her voice. Tifa moans as she felt something warm and big brushing against her pussy. The teasing was too much for Tifa, she desires whatever that was to be inside her and Lightning notice that. So she pushes it in Tifa slowly because she knows Tifa is a virgin. The reason how Lightning can tell is how tight Tifa's pussy was around her tongue.

To assist Tifa with her distress, played with Tifa's breasts again. Rubbing every inch of Tifa's enormous breasts and teased her nipples. Pleasure soon replace the pain. "You can move now. But keep rubbing my breasts, please. It feels so good~" Tifa begs in a sweet tone.

"I was intending to do just that." Lightning smiles as her hips began moving at a steady pace. Not too fast and not too slow. Just right. It that Tifa realized what was inside her. She would question how Lightning received a cock, but she was too much in ecstasy to care. All that was on her mind was Lightning and her large cock. Tho it was moving too slow her liking. Being the perspective one, Lightning delivered want Tifa needed.

A happy expression formed on Tifa's face and her moans transformed into screams of pleasure. Her tongue was even hanging out. "More~ More! More~" Tifa said.

"This is your first time and yet you're already like this." Lightning said laughing before leaving love bites on Tifa's neck. She can tell Tifa liked that because her moans grew louder. Also, her pussy tightens up. She was in so much ecstasy that Tifa was crying tears of joy.

"Well, your cock feels so fucking good!" Tifa said panting like a dog in heat. "Especially how it hits my womb!" Tifa turns her head to Lightning so the both can kiss once again. Her eyes rolled up because of the insane volume of pleasure she got from her mouth, breasts, and pussy. _"_ _I'M CUMMING!_ _"_ Tifa screamed in her mind. She was very appreciative that Lightning remained fucking her.

A puddle of her juices formed under Tifa due to her cumming so many times. It left her mind absolutely destroyed. Turning her into Lightning's slut. And she's thirsty for Lightning's hot, thick seed. Which came shortly. Tifa came again when a large torrent of semen rush into her pussy like a powerful hose. Her pussy couldn't contain Lightning's cum because they were so much of it. So the rest spills on the floor.

Tifa lets out a cute moan when Lightning pulls out. A second adorable groan happens when a finger when inside Tifa's second hole "Someone was playing with this during their alone time." Lightning said fingering Tifa's ass.

"I-I get lonely." Tifa said moaning. "Can you fuck me there too?"

"Of course." Lightning said driving her cock into Tifa's ass. It can go in smoothly because Tifa used a dildo in their, and Lightning's cock was coated in Tifa's pussy juices so it acted as lube. Once Lightning is fully inside, lifted Tifa by her thighs then thrust her hips roughly.

"YES!" Tifa cried "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" There's no doubt in her mind that Lightning's cock felt way better her dildo. It's much bigger too. She adored how wide it spreads her ass. It would hurt but Lightning's cock seems to give out a pulse of pleasure. She's not sure that felt better, being fucked in the pussy or in the ass. Tifa can feel Lightning breathing heavily on her neck. "Are you going to cum?" Tifa asked Lightning who just nodded. "Then fill up my ass your cum!"

With a grunt, Lightning blast another large amount of cum. Tifa relished how full of cum she is. "Was I a good lover?" Lightning asked kissing Tifa on the cheek.

Tifa nods weakly "You were amazing Light." she whimpers when Lightning slowly pulls her cock out of Tifa's ass. She can feel cum oozing out of both holes. But there was one more hole that has yet to be filled with Lightning's seed "I want to suck your cock but I can't with arms tied." she said wriggling her fingers.

"Oh, right." Lightning said chuckling.

Once she untied the binds around Tifa's wrists the busty black-haired beauty immediately got her her knees and wrapped her hand around Lightning's member "It's still so hard." she said pumping her hand. Tifa kissed the head of Lightning's cock. Then slowly took it in her mouth but couldn't take the entire thing so she rubs the rest with her hand. "Its so tasty." she said sucking Lightning's cock very loudly. Her huge breasts jiggled as she bobs her head.

That gave her an idea. She stops for the moment then sandwiches Lightning's cock with her large breasts. She rubs the shaft with them while sucking on the head. This made Lightning groan in pleasure. Tifa can feel her breasts heating up as she moves them up and down on Lightning's cock. Not wanting to be the only one getting pleasure Lightning reached down and plays with Tifa's nipples.

This made Tifa moan loudly as well prompted her whole body to twitch with desire. She pressed to breasts together more and sucked harder. Lightning can tell that Tifa really wants a taste of her cum. Which she will very soon. "Tifa!" Lightning said as her cock fired its last amount of cum. Tifa happily drank it but much to her dismay wasn't able to drink it all because there was too much. The rest drip onto her breasts.

When she was done, took Lightning's cock out but didn't know Lightning was not done cumming, so some of her seed spayed on Tifa's face. A few strands landed on her nose. The scent made her head spin. "We should this again." Tifa said licking some cum off from her lips.

"I'll like that."


End file.
